Delicate Wish From The Past
by Sheyala
Summary: (Finished quickly as promised--Reviews Anyone?) Sephiroth continues his life as a Shin-Ra soldier and finds his (new) past is creeping up on him and leaving him behind--for the worse!
1. The beginning....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from FF7, so on and so fourth. They belong to their original creators and what not.

Author's note: My first fanfic written two years ago, some of my friends urged me to post it, so tell me what you think. I will be posting some of my better ones soon. But please tell me what you think.

****

A Delicate Wish from the Past

By White Wolf

Chapter 1

NNNOOOOO!!!!! Sephiroth cried.... no.   
He slammed his fist on the ground and sank to his chest as he saw his equal fall and cringe in pain........He was too late to save her, and he knew he would never be the same again.  
He suddenly awoke from his bed and sat up still trembling from the dream he had been reenacting since his student Lacey had fallen in a rough battle. He always blamed himself and was afraid he would do something crazy until she was avenged.  
Sephiroth sat still as he calmed his nerves, then he got out of bed and went to the soldier headquarters to look at the daily report.   
Everyday it was the same thing reactor this......monsters that ....he threw aside the old report until he noticed the a pink slip of paper shuffled to the bottom. He picked it up and quickly scanned through it and was about to chuck the nonsense when he finally skimmed over a section of interest it read------   
  
_Sir, Zack reporting, I have been scouting the village where you   
lost your student, Traces of a strange ancient weapon and something else has   
come up, your assistance required immediately----Zack  
_  
Hmm he thought, an ancient weapon, naw nothing important or was it? Sephiroth quickly discarded the idea of going , but still had a bright sparkle in his large mako eyes. He suddenly couldn't move and he started to remember what   
happened 12 years ago.......  
Ahhhh he sighed.... the town of Midgar; sad seeing the slums worse than ever, nothing on this planet could help it yet Lacey persisted in helping the poor people. One of the mako reactors exploded and was spewing monsters throughout the city and the poor people could not defend themselves so Lacey volunteered to dash in and save the day. Sephiroth could clearly remember the enthusiasm she had and the swish of her long brown hair as she swung around the train exited to jump in at the slightest of conflict.  
What a great student she was, when she was little she was strong and cheery. Soldier was looking for new soldiers when the war started, and met a young girl in Junon while looking for some strong pilots. She was defending her home from indescribable monsters. She was 8 at the time and was fighting them off almost as well as the best of soldiers. After she was saved and out of danger she found her parents had been killed and with no where else to go she joined soldier. After they reached headquarters she left them with a name-   
Lacey which means dream child.  
She was then taken to be showered in mako, bringing out even more unspeakable strengths, showing such promise in a woman has never been seen before, she was head of all her classes, an honorable first class soldier. She was unlike anything anyone has seen....except for me I was just the same! This girl Lacey was special so I decided to take her in as my student.  
"All off the train!!" the conductor shouted, Lacey gladly jumped off the train in to the street, while Sephiroth slowly walked behind being careful not to show the warm glow he had in his eyes-he refused to admit he had been in love with this girl since he met her. Sephiroth's silver hair reflected in the sun creating a heaven like light around him. Lacey wouldn't give this up for anything in the world she thought quietly to herself she sighed and thought some more. Sephiroth is the only one who could charm her heart without using pity. Yes she has always been an orphan and it makes her mad when she's pitied but this was not pity Sephiroth felt for her she was sure.   
It's just care for a student Sephiroth said as he walked toward a nearby weapon store to trade in some things. Lacey decided to keep her distance so she whirled around and began to walk toward an old rusty bench. She sat down and took out a rag, polish, and her silver shacrum.   
The round circular shacrum sparkled and reflected the light fragments off it's smooth silver surface.  
Her shacrum was shaped like a Frisbee with a hole in the middle yet was sharpened around the outside with lasers. The edge was so sharp it would cut through bone in a split second and steal in another. While it also had the power to bounce off something and return at Lacey's command. It held 10 slots for materia on one side and ten on the other. No one except Lacey could use this weapon, it's origin unknown and power unlimited.  
Sephiroth sighed, called Lacey and started to head to the nearest mako reactor. Upon their arrival they were bowled over by a large monster, it charged after Sephiroth, almost crushing him, but Lacey threw her shacrum and severed off its leg. It stumbled, and fell; just missing Sephiroth with it's crushing fangs. The shacrum returned and the monster staged it's second attack; it turned and cast quake. Lacey fell into a hole in the ground that was created by the spell; and was stuck. Her shacrum lost in the abyss below, her head just visible. Lacey hung on the edge of the hole. The monster ran at her and Sephiroth yelled at her to watch out but was to late, by the time Lacey crawled out of the pit she was smashed by the monster and her pale body flung against the brick wall a few feet from her, she crumbled to the ground with a clatter and lay motionless.  
Sephiroth shouted his war cry and sliced the monster more than a hundred times. The monster fell, and shouted with a vengeful cry that rang through the city, it slumped away in a wounded manner, but Sephiroth had no time to chase after it. His masumune was full of acid like blood he wiped and   
sheathed it. Then ran over to Lacey's cowering body. She turned her head. Her lips were blue, her face pale. Her mako eyes still slightly glowed ; telling Sephiroth that she was barely alive. She began to mumble and Sephiroth bent nearer. Lacey went to speak but could not find the strength to use the words she wanted to say; so she just pointed to the pit referring to her shacrum.   
Sephiroth, ignoring the request began to pull out a life materia but she shoved it away. She held her shaking hand to his cheek and he gripped it; tears flowing from his eyes. Lacey managed to mumble don't worry and she gripped a small charm that was in her pocket. It was a sphere that looked like materia but was made with crystal and the color of mako. She held it to her heart and the dim glow in her mako eyes seized and she lay lifeless...........NO!!! he yelled into her lifeless body but she did not stir............ Suddenly Sephiroths vision went black and he shook, cowering where he stood.  
Sephiroth then was able to move his legs and shook his head clearing the image of Lacey and returning to reality. He tried to think of an explanation but could not seem to find one.


	2. Threatining Message

****

Chapter 2

Sephiroth boarded the Highwind and prepared to lift off. He settled down into one of the red cushion meeting room chairs, and looked through some of his files, finding an odd shaped piece of paper that was discolored and wrinkled. Not ever seeing this paper before Sephiroth unfolded it and read the contents.  
The words were hard to read so he bent closer and gasped; he hadn't seen this paper in years!!! It was an old poem Lacey had written for him when they were both quite young- a school girls crush he thought, then he began to recopy the words ~  
  
Spring has come, winters gone  
Leaves and flowers have bloomed  
Gone away is all the dark and gloom.  
  
Love will blossom where it's in need  
A perfect couple it will seize  
Gone away is the dark and loneliness  
But come to stay is warmth and light.  
  
Spring has gone, lovers dawn  
Still a beautiful time of year  
Summer brings a new warmth   
Between you and me  
Always together--happy.  
  
But then autumn and winter come again  
Bringing darkness a new  
But I shall stay happy and light as long as I'm with you..........  
  
To~ Sephiroth  
From~ Lacey  
  
  
With that Sephiroth put down his pencil as he remembered the time he was given the poem inside the envelope with it was an identical mako crystal 2nd only to the one she held in her possession. He smiled and sighed, taking out the crystal to look at it, then began to wonder where in the world this paper came from. The last time he saw that paper it was in his belt during the incident.  
Hmm he thought what did I do with it? Sephiroth cleared his head and tried to remember. Suddenly the thought came to him......he closed Lacey's eyes and put the paper in her empty shacrum case.......then he left her no wait I took the poem from her didn't I? Naw he thought probably some company joke one of the soldiers probably took it back and decided to give it to me. Yeah that's it. Sephiroth was finally convinced of just that and closed his eyes and slept until they reached Midgar.  
  
The plane landed with a jolt and Sephiroth slid off his chair onto the floor. Startled and dazed he stood up dusting himself off and checking to make sure no one saw what just happened. Laughing at himself for being such a fool Sephiroth went to the cockpit to speak with the captain. The captain was a stark young man with a shaven beard and long skinny legs, though his arms were muscled from steering the wheel and hauling the men into shape.   
Sephiroth asked why the landing was so rough and the captain readily admitted that the pilot was a new one and that he was still learning the ropes. The captain shook Sephiroths hand and said "Please sir call me Randy. I'm the best pilot there is in the whole of Shin-Ra nothing but the best for our finest soldiers." "Thank you ......Randy I appreciate the kindness."   
Sephiroth replied with a forced smile on his face, he was tired and not in the mood for conversation after all man his bottom hurt! Sephiroth got off the Highwind and bought a room in the nearest hotel and instantly fell asleep while waiting for his luggage to be delivered.  
  
Meanwhile Zack was guarding the new found artifacts. This weapon was so out of the ordinary he had to call over his commander. He was sort of embarrassed because he was the one with the extensive knowledge of weapons, and he had no clue what this thing was!  
He settled down and read the message of Sephiroth's coming. He shrugged away the embarrassment and began to pace the small hut that was built for storage of found weaponry and materia. It was a rough shack, built with splintering wood and a sandy floor. It was barely wider than 10 of his steps in which were quite small. The shack was mostly empty except for the glass table in the middle supporting the weapon, a few "all" materia, a couple of stools here and there, and a small bookshelf containing weaponry books and materia guides. Zack remembered last night when he looked through all of those books, trying to find out what this weapon was. He found one book with a faded picture that almost matched the weapon, but this one was much newer, well kept, and had 20 pieces of materia looking only a decade old.   
Why has nobody heard of or seen this weapon? Sephiroth was a bit older than Zack was so he figured perhaps Sephiroth would know about it. A sound came from just outside the hut startling Zack, and he went to go investigate, but when he came back all the materia in the weapon was gone and left behind   
was a note saying.  
  
- YOU MAY KEEP THIS FOR NOW-BUT BE SURE I WILL BE BACK FOR IT LATER. THIS   
IS NOT YOURS OR ANYONE'S IN THIS FILTHY TOWN IT'S THE LAST THING WE HOLD   
DEAR AND IT WILL BE TAKEN BACK TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER. THIS IS WAY BEYOND   
YOUR COMPREHENSION, ONLY ONE PERSON COULD POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND AND HIS   
WHEREABOUTS ARE LOST TO ME NOW..............IF YOU DON'T FIND HIM BY TOMORROW   
MORNING YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD....... ZACK SEND THIS DIRECTLY TO YOUR   
COMMANDER AND HOPE YOU FIND THE ONE WHOM I AM LOOKING FOR THE LAST ORIGINAL   
TURK.....IF HE IS STILL ALIVE-  
  
- signed- THE CAT O:  
  
The letter scared the wits out of Zack this was just way too much, so he ran to the hotel hoping Sephiroth was there because if he was not they would all surely perish.... Or would they? was this a prank? He hadn't seen anyone, nor did he find anything that was large or frightening. He slowed thinking about   
what to do. If he showed Sephiroth he would think he was a wuss a friend seeking power....... No he thought. he and Sephiroth have always been good friends so Zack kept on going just reaching the hotel at dawn when a dark figure positioned itself outside in the bushes unnoticed......... 

****


	3. Shadow Warrior

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the characters from FF7, but the cat and Lacey are *mine* ::laughs demonically and looks away innocently:: ahem anyways....

****

Chapter 3

Sephiroth read the message that Zack had quickly brought in. Sephiroth put it down with a frown on his face. As the letter had stated he had no comprehension whatsoever, but he just happened to rescue the last Turk a decade or so back. So he picked up his pen and began to write. Then laughing he crumpled up the paper and ordered Zack to go out with the Highwind and pick up the middle aged Turk. Sephiroth pondered the letter over and over.   
Who was this cat and what does "she" or "he" have to do with this weapon?? A thought then dawned on him. "Duh I haven't even seen the weapon yet!!" he exclaimed. So almost immediately he stood up and made his way toward it's holding place.   
  
The figure slowly climbed up to the generals window. Inside it was dark and full of gloom. The figure opened the window and crept in. Then slowly opened the closet and sat in a compartment made in the bottom, closed both doors, and sat quietly awaiting the mystery generals return.  
  
At the hut Sephiroth gasped at the discovery. He slowly picked up the weapon and looked at it. It was Lacey's, no it must be a copy. The shacrum fell into the pit lost forever. He put down the weapon and turned to ask a guard where it was found. The guard replied "well we were digging to put in a new soldier   
holding place. it was to be an underground one. While we were digging about 20 feet down the tunnel fell through and we literally stumbled upon it."   
Sephiroth was amazed and he returned to the hut to take another look but it was gone. Sephiroth ran out looking for someone anyone that could have taken it when he noticed a small square of bush that seemed out of place. He squinted his keen mako eyes and noticed a moving patch of blur. There was no other way to describe it. It was a transparent blur.   
He went to chase after it but it was gone. The "blur" returned to human form as soon as it returned to a small nearby beach. It was a young woman and in her right hand she gripped the shacrum. She began to walk toward a small recess in the rocks, before entering she looked around to make sure that the tall man did not follow her. The man seemed familiar, but it was too dark to notice any features. She ducked into the rock yet again seeming to disappear. Though, this time she ducked onto her fortress, and did not become a blur.  
  
Back at the hotel Sephiroth noticed the window was left open. Hmm, room service, he figured.  
So he promptly walked over and shut it. The second he sat down a tall man with black raven hair entered the room. The mans ruby eyes sparkled seeming like he was just awakened. Sephiroth apologized for the   
sudden urgency, but he showed the man the letter. The man shrugged not thinking anything of it. He turned around and found a place to sit next to Sephiroth.  
Zack walked in turning on the light. Suddenly they all turned to the closet as they heard a small gasp. Thinking nothing of it the men turned to each other. The man then introduced him self to the young Zack as......  
  
"Vincent, Vincent Valentine" the figure said quietly. Squinting to see, the figure almost gasped again at the sight of Sephiroth. Ha the figure thought "hmm a double prize for the mistress. She's found hers and I've found mine. Surely their plan would work now."  
The figure longed to just jump out and capture the bounty, but it's professional senses told the figure to wait for the perfect moment. Soon the figure was rewarded with the cautions it took.  
  
Zack got up to leave the room, and Sephiroth moved to a far off corner in the room to shine his masamune.  
Sephiroth began to wonder out loud "who is this cat and what does it want?"   
Just then they both heard a voice say "I am" They replied with a what do you want. The figure replied with the answer "you" suddenly there was a flash of red orange as the cat pounced out from its hiding place. Both men glared at the female warrior standing in front of them. They went to move but were too late. the cat leaped into the air bringing out a dart gun, pegging both men.   
Though Vincent was immune. Sephiroth lay asleep on the floor affected by the tranquilizer. The cat then brought out a whip and snapped it. :::crack::   
Vincent took a soft blow to the head. He sat stunned and The Cat took her chance. She wrapped Vincent in her whip and the Cat jumped out the window landing on a great black panther below. She tugged the whip and soon Vincent was with her too. The panther reared the sprinted off into the forest. None of the soldiers had the speed nor swiftness to chase it. The two rode off into the night never to be caught. Sephiroth still lie on the floor in the hotel and Zack stood stunned at what just happened in his absence.


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer: All FF7 char's belong to Squaresoft-so on and so fourth so nahh!

****

Chapter 4

About 4 hours later Sephiroth awoke from his coma that the dart seduced. He sat up ever so cautiously being careful not to fall out of his bed. Beads of sweat poured down from his forehead. He rubbed the spot where the dart had penetrated his skin. Then he suddenly remembered what happened.  
_What happened to Vincent?_  
"Ugh." He groaned and lay back down. His head spun and the world was a blur.  
Zack got up from his chair outside Sephiroth's room and walked in. "thank the ancients your alive." he said. Sephiroth nodded with recognition and sat up daringly once again. "What happened to Vincent and the warrior The Cat?"  
"Well",began Zack, "after darting you both she knocked Vincent out with her whip, jumped out the window and landed on a huge black panther sir."   
Sephiroth nodded and slowly stood up. His silvery hair slid off the bed along with him. Starting off a bit shaky he eventually took a few steps. "Zack has anyone gotten information on the stolen weapon?"  
"No," Zack replied, "but we have a full profile of the cat and the hounds have scent of the panther they were riding on. Plus we received another note. This time it is for you. I did not read it because it was in an envelope with your name on it, and I figured you would rather I didn't."  
Sephiroth dismissed Zack and picked up the letter. He wondered what this was all about. Why would someone want this ancient weapon? Was there another who knew how to use it? He carefully opened the envelope and noticed that it had a glimmer or gloss on the edge. He picked up a magnifying glass and peered through it. Interesting, he thought. The envelope was sealed with a glittery mako. A sparkly glue that was used to seal certain confidential reports. Only one showered in mako could open or handle such a thing.  
He finally set down the glass and plucked out the letter.  
He read with a slight interest. His green blue eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement, a yearning for battle and bloodlust, the very driving thing that made him such a warrior. The cat wanted to meet him out on the white sanded beach at 9:00. It was nearly 8:30 now though he did not notice he was still engrossed in the letter. The Cat also wanted him to meet her mistress or employer. But the thing that interested him most was the closing sentence. I want a one on one battle. I want to test your skills if the mistress allows. If you win you will gain 2 things you have lost. none of which I will mention. I figure the poison will wear off at around 8 so it gives you an hour to get here better hurry.  
Sephiroth moistened his lips and dropped the letter turning to the clock. It read 8:40. He got up, grabbed his masamune and was on his way.   
  
Meanwhile at the hidden base in the rocks The Cat ran to meet her mistress. "Saber!" she bellowed looking around until she found whom she was looking for in the conference room. The Cat sat down in a chair across from the mistress also known as "Saber wolf"  
"Saber" The Cat panted, "Saber I must tell you something. I have challenged the general to a battle on the beach to the east. "   
"Very good Natalie. I already know. I sealed the letter" Saber Wolf replied. "do me a favor and don't kill him. Remember, we need him for our mission."  
"But Saber you'll never guess who the general is he's...."  
":::::shhh:::::" the Saber shouted, "....I'd like to find out myself. When you beat him bring him here I would like a word. And if he does not agree we will kill him."  
"But, but..." Natalie stammered. "You don....." She was cut off by a chime.  
Quickly Natalie got up and ran out to meet the general on the beach. Amazingly she reached the meeting place before the 9th chime rang. She stalked up to the dark figure she knew awaited her in the shadows. Not worried she greeted him with utmost kindness and backed away so that the general could reveal himself.  
  
"So," Sephiroth said, "you are the famed cat. Where is Vincent?" Natalie replied to him in one word "Safe" Sephiroth smirked at the young warrior standing in front of him. This time he could see her clearly in the moonlight. She was quite tall perhaps 5'6' give or take an inch. She had Long orange-red hair that blazed like the light of a dragons fire. Her armor reflected in the dull light, leaving a blue-like color on the sand. Her knee-high chocobo tan boots fight tight and snugly. At her right hung a pouch filled with her dart gun and about 12 darts. At her left hung a black leather braided whip. The end dripped and Sephiroth noticed what the liquid was the second a drop hit the sand. Acid he thought to himself and yet again he smirked. Clever girl.....  
"Quite skinny for a warrior aren't you. "he remarked. then the cat replied with an acid like edge in her voice.  
"Damn fat for a legend god how could she stand you!!??"  
Apparently Sephiroth was hurt because he grimaced and then suddenly lifted his head. "who is "she?" Quickly Natalie shut her mouth and shook her head.  
Sephiroth inquired about her mistress and Natalie just said "You'll meet her soon enough."  
Sephiroth bowed low to this woman and said "My name is Sephiroth I am general and 1st class soldier." "My name is Natalie," she said as she curtsied deeply as a sign of respect among her people. "First class warrior of the Shang Hai clan. Shall we begin?" she remarked. Sephiroth shook his head and told her to first remove the acid from her whip. Then they both bowed and stood about 5 feet away from each other, the battle had begun. 


	5. Prisoner

Disclaimer: FF& characters belong to square-- but if you see the rites and all in a gargae sale.....

AN:: well? what do you think? I realize this first story is real crap, but in order to get to the better ones you have to read the first for understanding--I swear it gets better!! ::ducks various tomatoes::

****

Chapter 5

"Argh, get me outta here!!!" Vincent shouted in agitation. "Argh." Vincent wriggled his hands and tried to break free of his handcuffs. Just as he succeeded a tall form came to the room he was in. He heard the latch click and Saber Wolf walked in.  
"Picked your cuffs I see." she smiled and walked over. " I'm sorry if you have been uncomfortable, but this is the best we have next to the room we are saving for the general. The Cat should be bringing him soon."  
"What do you want with me?"Vincent asked as he reached for his holsters. They were empty, so he relaxed and sat on the bed.  
"The capture of the last Turk is a small price to pay for the service of a warrior. Though there is something that went on with you two wasn't there?"  
"With who? Who are you?"  
"You will find out soon enough but I suppose I can tell you a little bit about myself. I was the only female ever good enough for soldier. I tried my hardest to fix that lousy town of Midgar. Soldier was a good thing back then. Now I hate everything it stands for. They hurt people, and now I found out that they are the ones responsible for everything that has ever happened to me. That my friend is what you will find out later. That is a deep dark secret that I hold dear."  
"But what does this have to do with me?" Vincent asked trying to hide the worried look he had. " I have never been involved in soldier"  
Saber Wolf smiled and shook her head as she came and sat down in a chair that was in the corner of the room. "Well first I know you are lying. You have close relations with the general and of course I used you to lure him to the trap my warrior and I have set up for him. Secondly she still loves you. That is all I have to say for now. You may have breakfast with the cat and I tomorrow, then we shall discuss more in the generals presence. Perhaps we can turn about Shin-Ra's behavior, and roast Dr. Hojo over dinner tomorrow. Hmm I must be going. The hour is late and I still have to check on the warriors. I hope they are ready."  
With that she left. Vincent was in shock. She was so familiar. She had been described to him once or twice, there was something about her...   
_Never mind, Vincent thought. Now I must think of how to get out of here. Second I must find out who this cat is do I really know her?_  
The raven hared man stood up, and took off his headband. He walked around the room searching for bugs and other devices such as that. When he was satisfied he turned to go into a door opposite the one that was the entrance. He stepped inside it and noticed the luxury of the place. It was a bathroom apparently, but the best he had ever seen.  
_This must be an underground base,_ he thought as he looked around in wonder. The whole room was glass, but under water. Fish and sea creatures swam about, and the blue of the water cast a eerie glow on the floor. Vincent's boots clanked on the pebbly floor and a light turned on in the corner of the room revealing a bath tub and a robe. The bath was shaped like a large curved bowl and the faucet seemed to be a green crystal substance the beauty of which he couldn't possibly describe. The soap was of a lavender smell and everything else (sink, mirror, etc.) seemed to be made of a crystal- green tinted color—mako.   
_Wow!_ he thought and one of his rare smiles formed on his lips as he thought of a woman he once loved. She was a magnificent woman, but like Sephiroth's love was destroyed. He shook his head and started the bath water.  
He figured he may as well be a clean captive. 


	6. The battle

Dis: FF7 characters nit mune ::sighs:: I wish....

****

Chapter 6

:::::crack:::: Natalie snapped her whip-- a sign for Sephiroth to come forward. He accepted the challenge and started off with a slide. He ran at her then slid behind the warrior. Quickly she turned and cracked her whip just barely missing Sephiroths head. Sephiroth quickly stabbed at her with his masamune and caught his target.  
Natalie sank as the sword penetrated her skin just below the knee. They naturally buckled and she was now on the ground. Sephiroth thought she was finished so he walked over to help her up—after all this was not a fight to the death just a test of skills.  
But the young warrior was not yet done. The second Sephiroth walked close enough she wrapped her whip around his wrist and pulled. Sephiroth began to fall and she kicked him over her head. Sephiroth smashed against a tree and in that moment you could hear a loud "ugh." of pain.  
Sephiroth now un-dazed went for a second charge. Natalie blew out a shrill tune from her lips and Sephiroth was surrounded by at least 15 HUGE cats. 5 of them were white tigers 5 of them snow leopards 4 of them were lions, and 1 was a huge black panther in which Natalie climbed on.  
"Meet my friends" she said with an acid like tone to her voice.  
Sephiroth was stunned and yelled. "Hey, you cheated!!"  
"No," she said, "I never said you had to come alone, nor did I say no...um what does she call them.. oh yes materia."   
Natalie was about to stage her final attack when two giant white wolves appeared out of the trees. The cats backed off and Natalie backed away as well. The wolves were almost a foot larger than the cats and the most beautiful creatures Sephiroth had ever seen, but he had no time to think for he assumed he would be their midnight snack, though he found that he was quite wrong.  
A third wolf even larger than the other two galloped out of the trees. Upon it sat a shrouded figure. Sephiroth quickly covered himself so his face could not be seen. As the figures approached the largest wolf began to speak. "Cat, he must stay alive remember? Don't make me re-enforce this."  
With that remark the wolf bared its teeth and the woman sitting atop it stroked it's ears and dismounted and to Natalie whispered. "Take him to the base. Knock him out if you must and put him in the coldest cell set aside for him. Then you may do with Mr. Valentine as you please."  
With that the wolves and figure alike turned into a blur and were out of sight in an instant.  
Sephiroth stood thinking about how he lost this when he felt the whips lash behind him. He was mounted onto the largest white tiger and was escorted to his waiting cell. Sephiroth figured he shouldn't struggle or he would be eaten or darted again so he rode on silently next to Natalie.  
  
As the figure returned to the hide out she fed the wolves and walked to her room. She thought happily, _We have the general, the poor unfortunate man. Shin-Ra's deeds will soon come to an end and peace will be at last. But there is one thing that does bother me. Who is the general, he sure looked familiar? Oh well I will see him soon enough and if he is good we will move him into that suite._  
She took off her hair band and clothes and hopped into the bath.  
She thought of the one she lost 12 years ago and let a few tears drop thinking he would be proud. She bent over revealing a small mako crystal that had been hanging around her neck since she was born, and it gave off a dim glow of mako light....... 


	7. Banter

Dis: All FF7 characters belong to Square Soft! ::pouts::

****

Chapter 7

Sephiroth awoke in a chill cell that was really quite disgusting. _Ugh,_ he thought, _I really dont deserve this. This is just inhumane._  
Just then a shadow appeared in the corner of the hallway that led to the cell. The figure stepped into the shadows and so did Sephiroth. So the figure said, "We finally meet."  
"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked. The figure replied. "You are in no position to ask questions but I suppose that is fair enough. My name is saber wolf. Nice to meet you general."  
Sephiroth was quite surprised that a woman was the leader of this mess, but then again he was just also beaten by a girl so he figured what the hell. Saber wolf was cautious to keep her self hidden then again so was Sephiroth.  
Saber Wolf then decided to get on with the questioning. "General of SOLDIER, I accuse you and your company of the murder of my parents, as well as the countless millions in this town. How do you plea on Shin-Ra's account?"  
"Innocent!" Sephiroth retorted. "What Shin-Ra does is beyond me I just follow orders as you know. If it's Shin-Ra you want take it up with Rufus, yet again I will take up any challenge."  
Sephiroth rubbed his head indicating the lump that was there from his last battle with Natalie. Saber Wolf began to get impatient but then decided what he said was the truth. There was something about this man that she knew, something so very familiar.  
"I am pleased with your honor, general. Just what is your name?" With that Saber Wolf put a glass of wine to her lips and drank a gulp. Sephiroth removed the cape that muffled his voice and stood up. Saber wolf walked into the light. And Sephiroth could see her clearly.  
She had.  
..mm.mako eyes! B..B..brown hair oh my god could it be?  
He decided to stay calm. Sephiroth stood in the very little light his cell allowed and spoke. "I am 1st class soldier and general. My name is Sephiroth."  
Saber wolf dropped her wine glass on the floor, it shattered leaving broken glass askew on the floor.  
She walked forward to the cell and looked in. Indeed, the soldier spoke the truth. This was a burden... a surprise... that Saber Wolf never bargained for.  
Saber Wolf turned to the guard and yelled to him some harsh words and an order. Saber Wolf then turned around and said. "You will meet me and my comrade for breakfast tomorrow 8:00. Don't be late."  
And with that she left.  
  
Sephiroth was escorted to a beautiful underwater suite. Fish and other animals swam about somewhat like they did in Vincent's bathroom except this portion let of a brilliant violet light.  
The maid behind him told him to bathe, and while he was doing that she would mend and wash his clothes. Sephiroth, stunned with the sudden change in hospitality just nodded and walked toward the bathroom, for he was still in shock from the woman, no, the _ghost_ that he just saw.  
  
Meanwhile Saber Wolf sat with Natalie in the conference room. "Why didnt you tell me!!??" Saber Wolf shouted.  
"I tried, but you told me to not tell you. Besides, didn't you see him the night you "rescued" him?"  
"No, he was ducked back into the trees. Ugh, never mind Natalie, it's not your fault. This just made this 100 times harder than I originally thought. Who would want to go up against the legendary Sephiroth? We both know I can't keep him here. "  
Saber Wolf slouched in her chair trying to hide the tears that were freely flowing down her cheeks. Natalie smirked and laughed. Saber Wolf looked up at her.  
"You can keep him here." Natalie retorted with the utmost kindness in her voice. "After all, from what I heard at the hotel he still loves you. Saber wolf, he still has the crystal. And he must have thought of you when he fought me because I saw the glow against his chest. I wasn't going to kill him with the cats, just merely try not to kill each other and get him to you. As I thought, you would be happy when you saw him."  
With that Natalie stood up and left and said "I'm sorry, but now I must confront dear Mr. Valentine."  
The door shut and Saber Wolf was left by herself the crystals glow warm and reassuring against her chest. 


	8. The offer

Disclaimer: FF7 chars do not belong to me

****

Chapter 8

Zack was very worried about his commander. He had been gone for two whole days. This wasn't like him. Perhaps he just took a vacation or something.  
_No,_ Zack thought. _Something was wrong._ Zack rallied up the troops and began a search at about 7:00 a.m. He figured if Sephiroth or Vincent were not found by sunset they would have to alert the whole of Shin-Ra, then they would all be in deep. Zack turned from the command quarters and left with the first search party, in which was headed for the nearby forests.  
  
Sephiroth climbed out of bed and found that on the chair next to him his clothes had been mended and washed. Sephiroth put them on and then decided to read a book off of the bookshelf in the corner of the room. While he was busy doing that next-door Vincent was about to have the shock of his life.   
Vincent put on the blue suit he had found on the bed earlier. He walked up to the mirror noticing it looked exactly like his old Turk suit. He went to go wash up when there was a click on the latch of his door. Turning he saw the cat as she promptly walked in.  
"I'm here to escort you to breakfast" she said. She stepped into the light revealing herself. Vincent gave her a blank stare.  
Natalie had a disappointed look on her face. "Vincent, don't you recognize me?"  
Vincent shook his head as a tear slipped from Natalie's eye and landed on the soft carpeted floor.  
"Perhaps you would remember me more like this then." She walked across the room into the bathroom. Vincent sat thinking, trying to remember this girl. Just then Natalie walked back out and Vincent nearly fainted on the floor.  
"N...N...Natalie!!!??"  
"Yes," she replied. She came out with a long black old fashioned gown. The arms of the dress dragged on the floor, and the pearl edged bottom left a trail of black and white velvet fabric on the floor. Upon her head Natalie wore a beautiful crimson red headband with a pearl centered in the middle. The headband matched perfectly the lining of the arms as well a the low dipping neck line. Standing in front of Vincent was the princess he had been in love with since the age of twenty. Vincent had snuck into her dwelling many a time just to say he had loved her. The Shang Hai never thought much of people with weaponry such as guns, they preferred the ninja star, whip, and other traditional materials. So Vincent had a sort of Romeo and Juliet affair with her.   
"You're...alive??" Vincent just barely managed to gulp down the words. "But after your kingdom was crushed by Shin-Ra you disappeared. I thought you were dead."  
"Did a good job didn't I?" she said. I dressed as one of my warriors and escaped through the woods. I tried to find you, and when I finally did you were with that woman Lucrecia. I didn't think you loved me anymore. So I left, unnoticed, and forgotten. Even by the one I loved."  
As hard as she tried Natalie just could not hold back the tears of her forbidden past. Anyone who spoke of it was killed by this fearless warrior. Vincent, stupefied, tried to explain, but to no avail. Natalie just sat silently in the corner.  
Then after a while began to speak. "I became a warrior to defend what people were left in the kingdom."  
She turned around her red-orange hair ablaze in the light. "Yes I am just like Lacey. Forgotten by my love, and destroyed by Shin-Ra. So we joined our people together to rid ourselves from them once and for all, then rebuild our past-no our future." Natalie stood up and grabbed Vincent's hand. He smiled, yes this was her the fiery woman he had always known and loved. And deep in his heart still loved her. Lucrecia had betrayed him in the worst way.....And for that she could never be forgiven. But would Natalie forgive him for his ultimate betrayal?  
Another tear from the past slipped from both their eyes as the pair walked down the hall to meet Sephiroth and Lacey at the deciding breakfast. The one that would determine the future of the world.   
  
Sephiroth had just finished his book, and the task of putting his clothes on when he noticed his Masamune was lying on the floor. He felt he was in no danger so he put it in his sheath and turned at the sound of a knock at the door he went over to it and was surprised to find it open. He clutched his sword and opened the door as soon as Lacey had slipped her hand in the door.  
Sephiroth grabbed it and flung the person over his shoulder. Expecting the figure to be knocked out he again sheathed his sword. He turned around and gasped. The figure was standing upright holding a weapon in its hand. The light flashed on, and Sephiroth stood, shocked yet again. He was sure now. It was Lacey it had to be, but back from the dead??  
"Yes," the figure said. "It is I Lacey back from the dead because of you."  
"ME??!!" Sephiroth shouted, "But how!!??"  
"Well," she said, "I found you really did love me after all. You wore my crystal on that day, and are still wearing it. Your love brought me back. My crystal kept aglow for about two months after my death. Then abruptly stopped. I had been searching for you the whole of those two months. But stopped after that. The crystal stopped, ceased its life I thought you forgot about me, because every time you forgot a little about me I forgot about you and so the crystal ceased to guide me and I ended up here with Natalie after I learned of Shin-Ra's deeds. Now of course I stand before you. Addressing you as a general, not a friend."  
She trailed off still staring at Sephiroth with her brilliant mako eyes. Sephiroth stood stunned.  
"No," he said, "no I never forgot. Just lost hope you were gone. I had to realize that. So I pledged all of my time to soldier and Shin-Ra. I became a general. Going after your ideas and dreams, knowing that someday I would avenge you, but......." Sephiroth trailed off as he stared at Lacey unable to move from the spot. Her long white sparkling dress signified purity and the emerald lining was ablaze as her spirit was.  
The crystal/mako cornet she wore signified the fire of her soul. Her long brown hair was braided on the two sides of her head then became one as the wove into each other near the ends. Lacey walked past Sephiroth and looked down the hall.  
Yes here they came. Natalie and Vincent together once again. Lacey sighed and turned. The mako crystal that was around her neck swung into view. It was aglow, as was Sephiroth's but no one dared speak a word.   
Sephiroth took Lacey's hand and smiled as any Gentlemen would. They both met Natalie and Vincent at the hallway and walked to the breakfast hall together.  
  
They all proceeded into the dining hall and were seated. Sephiroth was between Natalie and Vincent and Lacey sat at the head of the table. Maids brought in the breakfast on huge platters. The sweet aroma of pancakes scented the air, as well as sausage and red wine. After all had indulged themselves, Lacey addressed the two men.  
"You two have been here for two days now. The time has come to make a decision. But first we will answer any questions you have, I'm quite sure you have many."  
With that Lacey was silent. Sephiroth shifted in his chocobo stuffed chair trying to think. He was about to speak up when Vincent jumped at his opportunity.   
He politely asked, "How and when was this place built? It is spectacular!"  
Lacey grinned seeming to be proud but remained stern and serious. "Since I am the one who built this place I will tell you. 4 years ago I had found some materia called glassbarrier. This was able to make and create a sort of crystal glass that could bend, but remained strong. This material makes up most here that you see."  
Vincent nodded as he saw a maid take away a large crystal glass. Sephiroth then made an evil grin. _Clever,_ he thought.  
Then Sephiroth thought of another question. "Where did those cats and wolves come from? They are HUGE!!!!"  
Natalie smiled and nodded to Lacey indicating it was her turn to answer. "Well, general Lacey and I have been living in the forest until we found that materia. We bonded with the animals, learning mind speech. We found the largest ones you see in an enchanted forest and they were just waiting there or so it seemed. They gave us shelter and actually led us to the materia."  
Sephiroth was stunned, he sat quietly trying to make sense of all that had been said.  
"No more questions then? Good," Lacey remarked. Here was the tricky part. "General, Mr. Valentine, now the time has come to choose your sides. We are fighting against Shin-Ra. To save the future of all that  
lives. We are trying to come to terms with them. For they wont listen to our plea and war is at hand. It's either you ally with them or us." Lacey sat back down in her chair awaiting an answer.


	9. Loss

****

Chapter 9

Vincent immediately said yes as he looked over at Natalie. "I pledge my allegiance to this cause for ever." he smiled after saying this and blushed when Natalie returned his smile. However, Sephiroth was not so quick to answer.  
Lacey sat impatiently in her chair. All stared at Sephiroth then he gave a short simple answer.  
"I will not."  
Lacey was shocked and almost fainted in her chair, but she kept her composure and this time kept a grip on her wine glass.  
"If it must be so," she replied.  
With a wave of her hand Sephiroth froze. Tears ran down Lacey's cheeks and Vincent looked questioningly at the man. Suddenly Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared right in front of Zack, tripping him.   
"Sephiroth....." Zack stuttered the word. "How.... Why....... Where were you?"  
Sephiroth stood up and looked around. "Zack you'll never believe this, but she's back and planning something against Shin-Ra. We must group the troops immediately." Zack nodded and ran off. Sephiroth turned and headed toward the base.  
Upon his arrival Sephiroth was immediately put in a meeting with Rufus. Sephiroth walked in Rufus's office and sat down. He told Rufus the whole story except who Lacey was. Rufus made an evil grin and said "Give the rebels what they deserve. We'll show them Shin-Ra's true power."  
Sephiroth got up and left a little depressed. He wondered if it was right... What he just did.... He retired to his quarters and thought about her.  
The crystal began to glow and send out a blinding light. Suddenly there was a perfect figure of Lacey standing in front of him.  
  
Feeling sad, depressed and betrayed Lacey want to her room and wondered why Sephiroth chose Shin-Ra over her. Then she figured, "Heck, I'm in private. I'll ask him."  
She held up her crystal and thought of Sephiroth and suddenly a bright portal was created in front of her and she stepped through, creating an image of her in his room. She looked sad yet free of mind. The projection was about a foot tall and it stood on his dresser, Sephiroth a bit surprised jumped back trying to see clearly. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the projection he sat and stared. Lacey 's projection sat, as if on nothing, for the projection just showed her and no objects or the atmosphere around her.   
Suddenly it began to speak.. "Sephiroth it's me. I just want to know something. Why? Why did you not stay? I thought you loved me...."  
Sephiroth, looking sad, decided to spill the beans, he knew that this woman would never give up until she got an answer so he stood up and being the man he was he began to pace as he spoke. With an edge to his voice he began.  
"I do....I mean, I did. But you were gone and I let no one near to me. I can't just give up what I've worked for my whole life. Look, I'm a general. And what about the other students like you? Huh? Am I just going to leave them. You left me now I'm gonna do the same to you."  
Tears trickled down Lacey's cheeks and she didn't bother to hide them . The floating projection stood up in a sharp manner and began to reply. "Fine if that is your will. Go on, I don't care. And besides, I never left you. You're the one who forgot. You're the one who stopped believing. The only reason I was gone was because I thought you were worth saving. I thought you were more than the cold hearted man people made you out to be. But I was wrong. And now my heart my soul will suffer for this mistake. I'm gonna watch you always. So you'll never forget. I'll go now. Just remember this general, you still owe me. What is in the past can never be forgotten. And neither will I. That crystal you and I wear bond us forever. But when that is gone as is our love we will both perish for eternity."  
The crying, pathetic image of the warrior who once was vanished leaving Sephiroth alone once more. Sephiroth took a blow from Lacey's words.   
And he was hurt, though not as much as she was. Her life is now gone. Her heart blackened for all eternity, though both of their immortal souls were lost. They became mortal once more, the crystals bond still held but only by a thin thread. Sephiroth turned to look out the window. He could just barely hear a wolf's cry, a deep cry of mourning -it was the crying of Lacey's lost heart and soul.


	10. War

****

Chapter 10

Lacey sat in her room heartbroken. She did not weep over it though. Her heart was blackened now that Sephiroth did not love her. The crystals bond was still there, but it laid a curse on her; the giver, until they learned to love once again. But it would not be so for a long time.   
A month had passed. Both sides preparing the troops for battle a headlong war between two sides, a never ending stripping of lives and innocence was about to begin.   
Natalie woke up and decided to check on Lacey, she was not hurt anymore but it left a unusual trace of evil in her. The crystal had not glowed, her eyes never sparkled, nor was there any trace of a smile. Natalie continued walking down the corridor that led to Lacey's room. She slowly opened the door just enough to see that Lacey was awake, and walked in.   
Natalie gulped and walked through the door, and wondered. Was this the fearless warrior Sephiroth had known? Stone cold and cruel such as he seemed to be. Or did he know her as Natalie did; a cheery soul who could fight better than any warrior, though was kind hearted and would leave mercy on those who deserved it. This is what this was about innocence and mercy; in which Rufus and all of Shin-Ra lacked.   
Natalie sighed and sat next to Saber Wolf on the bed. Ever since Lacey changed Natalie never thought of, or called her Lacey, this was a different person; a demon that had taken over, but none the less she was still their leader.   
"Cat," Saber Wolf never called Natalie by her name either-just treated her like another soldier. Natalie sighed and asked her bidding. Surprisingly Saber Wolf wanted nothing but to talk. Saber Wolfs white wolf Anya lay next to Saber Wolf asleep, rustling now and again.   
Natalie wondered what to say, but was rescued when Saber Wolf started.   
"I know I have taken too long to start this, I was set aback by the incident a month ago, but now I'm on track and promise to serve faster. Cat you will be queen again when we win this. You will have back your people, and rule with whom you choose. But will you promise me one thing? Will you find a place for me? For after this I will have nothing left, nothing to be or be proud of. I am not immortal anymore, when this is over kill me if you must. Or I will never rest myself."   
Natalie bowed her head. Was she returning? Was Lacey breaking through the curse? Not thinking Natalie nodded her head and promised. Saber Wolf stood up, and so did Anya. They both stretched and strode toward the barracks.   
  
Day 1   
Natalie sighed as she walked back down the hall to wake up Vincent. The day was to be a long one.   
  
Sephiroth led his troops to the battle field. He was first leading the troops on a Coal black chocobo. Embarrassing, he thought, We're going into a war and Shin-Ra can't even give me a car to ride in. Oh well.   
Behind him on a red chocobo rode Zack, his only friend in the world. Behind them was about 2,000 men stamping through the rain excited. But that would soon wear off and turn into misery. They kept marching until they reached a small valley.   
Sephiroth halted his Chocobo and took out a pair of binoculars. He adjusted them and saw a thick mako line on the horizon. Sephiroth dropped his hands in disbelief. Saber Wolf's army had beaten them to the pass! Now they would be trapped in the valley! Sephiroth swung around facing the blue line of soldiers behind him. His chocobo sprinted through the lines while Sephiroth shouted orders to gain the nearest hill, but time ran short. Saber Wolf's army had almost surrounded them.   
Sephiroth should have been worried, but he wasn't. He showed no sign of rush or fear. He just ran to the front of the line kicking the flanks of his chocobo to gain speed. When he reached the front of Saber Wolf's first line, he saw her.   
She was riding the large wolf called Anya and The Cat was beside her riding her big panther.   
The large animals lurched forward making the chocobo's panic. They ran amuck along the field.   
All except Sephiroth's.   
His stood firm. It was trained to do so. Sephiroth charged at The Cat first, trying to get Saber Wolf by   
herself. Sephiroth's whole army charged with him and the war was begun.  
Saber Wolf hacked down men one by one. It was easy for her. Most of the soldiers would recognize her and stand still-frozen with shock. Then she noticed Sephiroth advancing toward The Cat. She placed her thumb and index fingers in her mouth and blew. A silent whistle protruded alerting the wolves she had stationed atop the ridge. They came bolting by and weaved their way through the confusion. Using a few shrill whistles Saber Wolf had them head straight toward Sephiroth.   
Her attack was successful. They had knocked Sephiroth off his mount, then had retreated as Saber Wolf let out another whistle. Sephiroth began to reach for his Masamune, but Saber Wolf threw her shacrum at the handle of the great sword. It struck its target leaving a large cut on Sephiroth's hand. The Masamune flew through the air and landed upright in the ground. The shacrum whirled, stuck on the sword. The sword had her weapon pinned to the ground, the masamune's blade straight through the center.   
Sephiroth went off to find his sword, unaware of the wolf, and woman dressed in war garments of mako running straight at him...... 


	11. Caught

****

Chapter 11  
  
Zack shouted, warning Sephiroth, but to no avail. The Wolf kept on running, and Sephiroth kept crawling toward his masamune. Saber Wolf pulled the dagger out of her chocobo tan boots and held it out aiming for Sephiroth's head.  
Sephiroth kept crawling thinking about what Rufus had said just the other day. "I want that warrior alive. She could be useful to this company. She will give in. We'll leave that to you and Dr. Hojo." Rufus laughed and grinned. The voice and picture in his mind.  
Saber Wolf was just about to swing her sword arm when she was hit by a huge bolt of lightning. She fell off Anya and tumbled to the ground. The cat gasped as she saw Sephiroth pull out a bolt materia from under his jacket. Sephiroth now stood up, and took his masamune from the ground, and delicately picked up Lacey's shacrum. He thrust both weapons into the air in triumph. Sephiroth called to his Chocobo and mounted. Then he sprinted over to Saber Wolf and picked her up gently.   
"No!" Natalie cried. She whistled as loud as she could, and down came all of her cats.   
The cats bounded to and fro, knocking down the soldiers. Zack took out his sword and was about to hack a snow leopard when a bullet in his shoulder made him drop the weapon.  
Vincent blew the smoke from his quick silver, and put it in their holsters. Vincent then took out his best gun and aimed at Sephiroth. He shot and the blaring noise echoed off the mountains. He waited for the smoke to clear, but it didn't. Then he realized that it was not smoke from his gun, but Diablos coming down for a little "visit". Vincent called to Natalie hoping she would hear - but she already knew what was going   
on.  
  
Sephiroth kept on urging his chocobo on-faster-faster-faster. Sephiroth was leaning forward now, clenching his knee. Vincent had hit him there narrowly missing Sephiroth's head when he leaned over to pull the summon materia out of his masamune. Lacey's body lay in front sitting up, hands bound with Sephiroths belt. _A satisfactory job on short notice,_ Sephiroth thought to himself.  
Suddenly another bullet whizzed past Sephiroth's shoulder. The chocobo jumped and a small piece of materia fell from Lacey's shacrum, unnoticed by Sephiroth, for he was to busy keeping off Natalie on his right side.  
Natalie noticed the small, red summon materia and knew exactly what it was. We have a chance, she thought. She picked it up and rubbed it.  
There, it was done. Just as Diablos began his attack, Odin burst onto the scene countering him and hitting most of SOLDIER. Fog appeared along with Odin smoldering the field. When it all cleared most of Shin-Ra's soldiers lay dead. Saber Wolf's army gave a cry of victory-all except Vincent, Natalie, and of course Saber Wolf herself. Lacey and the general were gone. Sephiroth had taken Saber Wolf to Rufus to do who knows what with her.  
Saber wolf-for a time would be no more.  



	12. Torment

  
**Chapter 12**  
  
When Saber Wolf awoke she was surrounded by a green water- in some sort of tank. She blinked to clear her vision. When her eyes adjusted she gasped.  
On her face was an oxygen mask and when she looked straight ahead she realized where she was. In the experiment tube-in the basement of Nibelheim mansion! She was about to shriek when two figures walked up to her "tube".  
"Oh, she's finally awake." said Dr. Hojo with a sneer. He turned around to write something on a chart. The second figure she could easily recognize as Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth put his hand up to the tube, and Lacey put her hand to his. Yes, the crystal still held it's bond - still a thread. Hojo then came close again an switched some dials on a machine to her right. The tube began to bubble and Lacey turned around wondering what to expect. She was beginning to get a little woozy, and felt unusual.   
Saber Wolf found she could talk when she said "Ow." Sephiroth asked if she was OK and so Lacey found out they could hear her. Then she yelled at Hojo.  
"What are you doing to me you sick bastard!?"  
Yet again Hojo let out one of his vicious laughs. "Well my dear. You will be joining us for a while. We will stop those attacks of yours. You will help us."  
Lacey gave Sephiroth a cold look and he just turned. Hojo laughed and said in a mean cold tone, "Now you'll get what you want, and we get what we want." She knew exactly what he meant. She would get Sephiroth for a price-Shin-Ra would yet again have the luxury of her on their side.  
But Hojo forgot one thing. She hated Sephiroth-her heart was black.   
"No you don't," Sephiroth said and he turned around and pointed to her crystal. It was glowing again against her will.   
Now evil she would truly be. They both laughed at their triumph as Lacey drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
**************  
  
Vincent and Natalie were worried sick about Lacey. If Shin-Ra had her who knows what could happen. Shin-Ra would have Anya and the wolves and even Natalie's largest cat could not handle that. They had to get her back some how.  
But how?  
Natalie paced the floor and an idea popped into her head, "I know where they must be."  
Vincent looked up a frown still on his face but a light of hope in his ruby eyes. Natalie continued with her theory, "Vincent they must have taken her to Nibelheim. That is where Hojo's lab is. He has Jenova and the mako tubes there. Lacey must be kept in one of those. But how would we get in unnoticed?"  
Natalie frowned. Even though she was a master of the shadows the place would be guarded very heavily. Just then Vincent smiled and Natalie looked at him, she knew he had a plan. Vincent began, "Natalie, I was locked in that mansion for years. I know one thing that even Sephiroth and Hojo doesn't know. The under ground tunnels. And the secret door that leads to one of the coffin doors. We will sneak in through there." Natalie hugged him in gratitude and he returned the gesture. They were going to take her back. Even if it cost their own lives.


	13. Failure And Confusion

****

Chapter 13

Natalie and Vincent searched the whole of their fortress for the best weapons, and gathered as many supplies as they could carry. After that task was complete, Natalie sent Vincent to their room to find them some clothes suitable for the job- everything down to the last detail had to be perfect, one mistake and surely they would be dead in an instant. Or turned over to the notorious Dr. Hojo. The thought made Natalie shudder, and she just hoped Lacey was not in that condition.  
Natalie turned down the hallway and looked for the next most responsible person, one who could lead until they got back - if they got back.   
She looked for what seemed an hour when she found who appeared to be the right person. Natalie stumbled upon a middle aged woman who was talking with a young man in the distance. Natalie walked a bit closer, and to her surprise it was the Shang Hai village healer Aeris! Natalie could not believe her eyes. She knew this woman was perfect for the job.   
In the night they left leaving Aeris and a young man named Cloud in charge. She wasn't too happy with the man named Cloud, but she knew Aeris would do a good job. Satisfied she mounted her cat Kerridwyn and looked over to Vincent giving the signal to depart. The black panther and the Mountain lion pranced off gracefully and swiftly leaving no trace of their passing.  
  
*******  
  
Sephiroth decided to get some sleep because he and Dr. Hojo were to present Lacey tomorrow to Rufus. Sephiroth had to think of a new name for her, after tonight she would not remember a thing except that she belongs to Shin-Ra.   
Hmm, Sephiroth sighed and turned to look out the window. Nibelheim was very dark, and shrouded in a shadow under the trees. The plants outside were withered with age and lack of water, the sky was starry and mystifying. He wished it didn't have to come to this, for sure he would not want to wake up in the morning and find he didn't remember anything.  
He sighed yet again and tucked his bare shoulders under the blanket. He clutched his wounded shoulder and knee, and winced from the pain. He decided to ignore it and turned on his side, awaiting sleep. Finally his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.  
  
Vincent and Natalie crept by the two guards at the front gate of the mansion. Vincent then led the way to the under ground. Two guards, just about their size stood guard. Natalie and Vincent knocked them out and stole their uniforms so that they would not be recognized easily.   
Slowly they worked their way through the maze of tunnels until they found the one that led to the basement By the time they walked through the entrance it was morning, and light began to seep through the basement door. They crept out into the middle of the room and were about to open the door when a figure stood in their way.  
"Lacey!" Natalie shouted with glee and gave her a hug-not noting the cold unfamiliar stare in Lacey's eyes. Natalie shook her head in misunderstanding.  
"Intruders in my mansion? I don't think so" Lacey said in a low tone of voice. Lacey ran up to the two and quickly tied them up, she did it so fast that Vincent and Natalie didn't have time to react.   
Sephiroth and Hojo walked out from behind congratulating Lacey. Vincent wriggled in the rope enough so that he could see clearly and spoke. "Lacey how could you do this? What about Shin-Ra and Hojo? we are your friends remember?"  
Lacey sank to her knees holding her head as if she had been struck by a painful memory. "Do I know you?" she said in a confused voice.   
Just as she had a faint spark of recognition in her eyes Sephiroth stepped in. "Of course you know them, they are enemies. You have seen their profiles remember?" Lacey nodded, though still remained on her knees. Hojo shook his head looking disappointed.  
Lacey stood up again turned. "No, this isn't right I......" Lacey was just about to remember her friends when she felt a needle in her side. There stood Hojo holding a large syringe full of a purple liquid. Sephiroth cringed at the sight and he turned away. Natalie and Vincent sat tied up in a rope, and surrounded by a heavy cloud of failure.  
Lacey lay unconscious in Sephiroth's arms. Hojo was the only one willing to converse. "Vincent Valentine. Hmm I never thought you'd be caught back here again. Perhaps we should finish my experiment on you. I see the addition on your arm has been a successful experiment." Hojo pointed to Vincent's left arm- which was now a golden claw. They were all knocked out and caged.  
  
Vincent and Natalie rested in the course straw, each curled about each other. Sephiroth and Hojo prepared Lacey, the put her in a blue empress uniform, and placed her in an elaborate "cage." The thing did not look anything like Natalie ands Vincent's cage but was carpeted with a crimson rug and a blue chair sat in the middle. The outside was surrounded by an invisible barrier. Sephiroth placed Lacey in the chair and stepped aside. Hojo then locked the barrier with a small remote.  
Then they were off to see Rufus, a parade of soldiers marching behind.


	14. Death Of A Hero

****

Chapter 14

Aeris knew something was definitely wrong. It had been 2 days and they were still not back, and the presentation to Rufus was today. Aeris stormed into their soldiers headquarters, all were in for a surprise....  
  
**********  
  
Lacey finally awoke. She realized she was sitting up, and surrounded by a sea of townspeople. She held her head in her hands and tried to think, but nothing came. Who was she? She could not recall who she was or what she was doing, though apparently it seemed important.  
Lacey took her head out of her hands. She glanced up and saw a Silver hared man riding a black chocobo-well at least she remembered him. _What a nice guy what was his name.....Sephiroth that's it! And I work for Shin-Ra. Yes I remember…_  
Lacey had remembered what Hojo wanted her to think, but this was quite unknown to her. Feeling safe she smiled and waved, not noticing the cage being wheeled behind her. It was an extremely long ride to the Shin-Ra building, but 3 hours later they managed to get there. It was mid-day and the sun was a scorching ball. The temperature had to be at least 100 degrees. All were weary, but when they got there they all freshened up , and walked to the hall.  
  
Vincent and Natalie were heavily guarded, and cuffed. Sephiroth walked up to Lacey's "cage" and asked her a few questions. "Who is Rufus, and what does he mean to you?"  
Lacey shook her head thinking he had gone dumb and replied. "My boss and leader, aside from you of course, but we all serve him humbly."  
Hojo nodded his head and let a large smile slip across his face. Sephiroth offered Lacey his arm and together they walked into the assembly room. They both sat in the front row, in seats that were apparently honored, while Vincent and Natalie were put in a cell in the back of the room, just out of Lacey's hearing distance.  
Natalie and Vincent had given up hope. Rufus had everything and nothing could stop him. They frowned, he would take the whole world and torture them all.  
_Except for his dear soldiers,_ Natalie thought with disgust.  
"Vincent what have they done to Lacey?" Vincent just shook his head and gave Hojo a cold and evil stare, for next to him sat Lucrecia, his ex-fiancé. Vincent would get them both, he planned the action (hopeless as it was) out in his mind, revenge getting him all worked up. Natalie saw what he was looking at and slapped him so that he would not try something stupid and get them killed. Natalie relaxed and sat slowly.  
What was the point, they were going to be executed any way.  
  
Sephiroth was given a small blue pillow with gold around the edge. Lacey's shacrum sat in the middle. Of course she didn't recognize it but she looked at it with a familiar eye. Horns blared from the corner of the room, and Rufus walked in and sat in his chair in the topmost level in the room.  
It took forever for everyone to quiet, but eventually they did, and an announcer rose from the crowd.  
"Now introducing the great General Sephiroth and his bounty." the short man choked down the words, for even looking at Sephiroth made him shaky, and talking was a greater difficulty. The short man stepped back and Sephiroth rose. He climbed the stairs leading toward Rufus, holding the pillow outstretched in a sign of triumph.  
Lacey sat in the audience clapping with glee, until she saw a vision, a sight so cruel she yelled out, but her scream was lost in the noise of the crowd. Cats and Wolves flashed across her mind.  
Then they stopped and just stared at Rufus trying to think, but even that was a feat in itself.  
Sephiroth finally reached Rufus and he kneeled gesturing for Rufus to take hold of the ancient weapon. Rufus gripped the shacrum and held it up, inspecting it, then he laid it back on the pillow which was then put to the side. Sephiroth stood and turned to announce his news.  
"The armies of the enemy had been beaten, and I have brought you this glorious warrior woman."   
He pointed his hand toward Lacey indicating for her to stand, and so she did.   
Rufus turned to see the young lady. Then asked Sephiroth what her name was.  
"This one's name is Sheyala, it means outlander and barbarian, in which she fights as well as her name suggests. And I also bring you the missing Vincent Valentine, and the warrior from the other side named The Cat"  
All turned to the two prisoners in the back and Lacey, stunned, began to shudder and spin, she sat quickly for fear she would collapse.  
Flashes of memories ran through her mind in a bright array and she tightly closed her eyes against the pain. Her parents ran through her mind, the monsters, then the soldiers, then her mentor, no her love, Sephiroth the evil betrayer, then she remembered all, the war, and how much she hated them all.  
She must release her friends and kill the man who did this. She screamed and all turned toward her. She stood, her old dark appearance returning, and Rufus sat, quite shaken.  
Rufus turned to Sephiroth and said, "You have failed me."  
Rufus grabbed the sword at his side and rammed it into Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth's eyes widened in pain as he sank to the floor.   
Rufus laughed and said "You should have gone with her, she was right. Now she will be mine and this time you can't get in the way. She will be my wife."   
Sephiroth sank lower still and gripped at his sword but was too weak. The crystal was aglow on his chest and he managed to get out 5 telepathic words.   
He said them clearly in Lacey's mind and she turned to the sound of the voice. "I still love you Sheyala" Lacey screamed as Rufus removed his sword and went for another stab. Lacey's shacrum then flew from the pillow to her hand. Her crystal aglow, and so hot it burned her chest, but she paid it no mind. She threw her shacrum and it struck Rufus's sword. It went flying and struck a nearby guard.  
Lacey's red loving heart had returned, but was it too late for Sephiroth?


	15. Revenge

Disclaimer: (Forgot to put this in 8-14 ::blush::) The characters from FF7 do not belong to me, but are entitled to their original creators.

Author's note: Reviews? ::chibi eyes:: please?

****

Chapter 15

The shacrum returned to Lacey's hand. Her face was wet with tears of sorrow and revenge, but she did not notice. Again the shacrum flew from her hand and struck the lock on Vincent and Natalie's cell. The lock smashed and they were free.  
Natalie smiled and thought, _our leader is back, we will win. _  
Lacey blocked out the rest of the scene, soldiers raced at her from all directions but she ignored them. She ran a straight path toward the fallen general. She bent over and lifted Sephiroth's head. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
"I didn't think you still loved me after all that I did, but apparently you are wiser than I. I'm sorry but we must part yet again."  
Sephiroth winced in pain with every word. Lacey's tears dropped down upon him like raindrops, fat thick raindrops. Sephiroth stretched his hand out to Lacey and she held it against her cheek. He smiled yet again, his mako eyes aglow.  
"Lacey, I will be with you always....." he coughed and laid still. His hand dropped and Lacey put both his arms on his chest and closed his eyes.   
Just as she was about to get up a hand clutched her shoulder and a sword placed to her neck. "Now your mine."  
Lacey turned to see Rufus smiling down on her, and Hojo with a syringe in hand. _Hmm,_ she thought, _trickery will get me out of this one._   
*****  
  
Natalie and Vincent were swamped with soldiers when Aeris appeared with the troops. Aeris just smiled as she went around healing the wounded troops.   
Natalie went to look for Lacey, but she was gone. While the troops took care of Shin-Ra's soldiers she and Vincent went after Hojo and Lucrecia - a favor was past due.  
  
******  
  
Rufus gently allowed Lacey to get up making sure not to slit her throat. Lacey turned as much as he allowed her to and smiled.  
"Hmph, I am finally rid of that general. Rufus that was a truly stunning performance. Sorry about your hand, but I wanted to kill him myself." Lacey said.  
Impressed and stupefied Rufus brought down his sword and stared and Dr. Hojo. Dr. Hojo shrugged and took Lucrecia by the hand and ran to the roof where the helicopter awaited. Rufus was impressed by Hojo's treatment, it apparently had worked. He still kept out his sword, but eased off a little. "So Sheyala, shall we leave?" Lacey nodded and made a mental laugh. The idiot was falling for it.  
She followed him to the roof where Hojo, Lucrecia, and the others stood. Only Lacey noticed Vincent and Natalie in the corner hidden among the rubble.   
Vincent carefully aimed and caught Hojo in the back of the knee as he climbed into the chopper, leaving Lucrecia behind. Rufus got on next and held his hand out for Lacey, but she grabbed his hand and pulled. She expected him to fall out, but he had already buckled himself in. So instead of fighting Rufus on the roof she was being hung over the ground, which was rapidly getting further away.  
Rufus smiled, "Didn't trick me, Sheyala"  
Lacey shook her head and said, "It's Saber Wolf you dolt, you don't have my permission to call me that."  
She whistled and the Wolves appeared below. Running behind them was Natalie, Vincent, Lucrecia, and Natalie's cats. Lacey sliced at Rufus with her Shacrum hoping to slice his belt, but instead she got his leg. He accidentally let go of Saber Wolf and she fell. Anya caught her on her back, and kept running.   
Lacey was very upset Rufus got away, but at least he would not forget her. That last slice she gave him would make him limp on his right leg for the rest of his life. When she realized she missed the belt and hit his leg she dug the blade so deep it cut the bone and muscle. Lacey turned and wiped her shacrum clean of the evil blood. She grinned at the thought of revenge. She would get him one day.....   
"And you will leave Hojo to me." Vincent piped in with a grin. Lucrecia sat with Vincent on a lion, and Vincent had removed the colorful needles from Lucrecia's pockets.  
I'll play later, he thought. Natalie just smiled.   
All had been avenged for their pain. All except Lacey whom looked off to the stars, her crystal lighting the way, their army behind them. They had won this battle, but Lacey lost something dear to her-again. Natalie looked at her questioningly. Why wasn't she sad Sephiroth was dead? Was there side effects from Hojo's treatment? Did Lacey even care? They rode off in silence into the night heading for the home they knew would be warm and welcoming.  
Perhaps that would take away the pure horror left by the darkness and memories of the night.


	16. Finale

-Disclaimer on bottom-

AN: Finale woohoo you all made it reviews anyone? ::holds out a box for contributions:::

****

Chapter 16

When they got back to the base they all sat and had a victory dinner.   
Lacey just sort of stared off into space. Vincent and Natalie sat , quite content and all of the rest of their army slept peacefully when they were done eating. Lacey finished her steak, and wine then retired to her room. A few minutes later Natalie and Vincent knocked at her door.  
"Come in" she said wearily.  
Natalie and Vincent walked in and sat down. Lacey sat on the bed stroking Sephiroth's masamune. "I decided to pick it up for safe keeping. He doesn't need it at the moment." Natalie nodded and patted Lacey on the shoulder.  
"We are sorry about your loss Lacey. We tried to warn him but were out of distance." Natalie looked at Lacey and wiped away a tear with her finger.   
Lacey smiled. Vincent looked at her solemnly and smiled, his ruby eyes sparkling. "What are you going to do now Lacey? Will you stay? We could sure use a general for our army."  
Lacey shook her head. "No, I have something I need to do. You two will be fine without me. Natalie you are now Queen as you were originally meant to be and I guess you two are to be married, I'm sorry to miss the celebration, but I must leave a part of me remains unfinished. You two must make your own journeys together for your love binds you."  
Lacey stood up and dug into a drawer in her dresser. Finally she found what she was looking for. "For a wedding gift I present this to you, may you live long lives, and may you know only happiness." In Lacey's hands were two white orbs, about the size of materia. She placed one in her cornet of state that she wore and the other in Natalie's father's crown. "May the two kingdoms combine." Lacey said as she placed the crown atop Vincent's head and the cornet atop Natalie's. A bright light filled the room and Natalie and Vincent's eyes widened in amazement. Before them was the past, present and future of their lives, and all that has been and will be. Once they came out of their trance Lacey was gone and a small note remained.  
  
_To the King and Queen of the Shang Hai   
  
Sorry to leave so abruptly, but you have been in that trance for 2 hrs.   
Amazing huh? I have taken the general scroll If you don't mind so that I can find the one perfect person for the job. That person will come back with this very scroll. I hope your love continues on, and prospers as mine once did. Build and rule your kingdom as well as possible. From now on I am dead if anyone asks, my life as long as it goes on must remain a secret. Keep this world alive. You, my friends will always be in my heart.  
  
Your good friend and general  
Saber wolf/Lacey, though my loved ones call me Sheyala, and you have earned that right.  
-Sheyala-_  
  
Vincent and Natalie smiled as the full moon of midnight rose. This world would change, and Sheyala would soon be avenged. Rufus would be killed, along with Hojo for their horrible deeds, but for now their hearts knew only the peace that Sheyala had given.   
  
Lacey walked on the beach awaiting the moons midnight rise, finally it came. She smiled as she held the masamune in her hand. Anya stood behind her, leaving large tracks in the sand. Lacey stood as if waiting for someone, with a sadness in her eyes. When , finally a figure emerged from the water. It stalked up to Lacey slowly. This is what she was waiting for.   
The figure kept walking until it stood clearly beneath the moonlight. It's silver hair dripped and it's face dripped with sweat, as if on a long journey. Also, a small green glow protruded from his chest. Sephiroth had made it, the crystal worked, love bound them and there he stood with his glowing mako eyes. Sephiroth walked up to Lacey and bowed, his knees gracing the sand. Lacey shook her head and pulled his hand up. "I am no Queen. That I am leaving in the hands of Natalie and Vincent. I am just a rouge warrior, a barbarian, an outlander."  
Lacey turned to Sephiroth as she choked down the last words of her statement. She handed Sephiroth his sword.   
Sephiroth stood speechless. "Why, How did you know Rufus was the killer of your parents, and mine as well?" Sephiroth asked.   
"Well, when I was looking for you after I was revived I overheard a conversation. Rufus was upset you survived and happy I was dead. He wanted all that were more strong than he demolished. He sent us on that mission to make sure we were killed. And my parents were killed because they knew about Dr. Hojo's secrets and Shin-Ra's as well. I wanted revenge."  
She finished her sentence and sat on Anya's warm back. Sephiroth nodded and said "Now Rufus has paid the price and has lost power, we can now live free you and I" Sephiroth smiled.  
Lacey shook her head and frowned. "This is hard for me Sephiroth, but I must leave. I have to go after Rufus alone, it is personal now and I want him to see what has become of a girl who was terrorized by him."  
Sephiroth shook his head and grabbed her. "No Sheyala, we must go together."  
Lacey shook her head again, "No you have a duty to do and you will wait for me to return." She handed him the scroll. And Sephiroth began to tear, but not as much as Lacey. Lacey reached around Anya's neck and untied a small string that was fastened around it. She picked it up and gave Sephiroth the small crystal dagger.  
"Here, this is to remember me by. We will also be able to communicate by using the crystals." Lacey wiped the tears from her eyes and continued. "Sephiroth I love you and I always will."  
Her crystal glowed so much, she thought it would explode, but it did not. She went to mount Anya to leave but Sephiroth stopped her.  
"Here, Sheyala this is to remember me by" he gave her the small materia that hung from his waist. It was a master summon materia. Shiva, and Diablos. "You will come back to me promise?"  
Lacey said "Yes," and turned.  
"Wait one more thing Sheyala to remember our love." Sephiroth pulled her close and gave her a long kiss. When they released each other Lacey turned and walked away, her brown hair shining in the light. Sephiroth suddenly heard her voice in his head. "Good-bye my love." As she walked into the sunrise Sephiroth smiled, he knew she would be back.......   
One day......... 

****

The End.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
  
Chorus:  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know your alive  
  
Chorus  
  
Iris by   
The Goo Goo Dolls  
CD- Dizzy Up The Girl  
  
  
Everybody e-mail me please!!!???? Do you want a sequel??  
  
  
Legal crap  
All characters are made by Squaresoft except for Lacey and Natalie. . The storyline is by me and please don't use it without permission. I hope you enjoyed it. Also Iris is copyrighted to The Goo Goo Dolls, and Warner Bros. Records Inc.


End file.
